lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Landmarks featured
This is a list of the various monuments and landmarks that are featured in Life After People, Life After People: The Series and Latinoamerica sin humanos. Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland, United States *Air Force One Athens,Greece *The Parthenon Oglethorpe University, Georgia, United States *Crypt of Civilization Manila,Philippines *Rizal Monument Boston, Massachutsetts, United States *Old North Church *John Hancock Tower *Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge *U.S.S. Constitution Niagara Falls, New York, United States *Niagara Falls *International Railway Bridge Atlanta, Georgia, United States *Coca-Cola Building *Georgia Dome *Confederate Memorial Blanchard, North Dakota, United States *KVLY-TV mast Palm Springs, California, United States *Palm Springs wind farm *Palm Springs Aerial Tramway *Palm Springs Resort San Simeon, California, United States *Hearst Castle Annapolis, Maryland, United States *Tomb of John Paul Jones Washington, District of Columbia, United States *Washington Monument *United States Capitol Building *Lincoln Memorial *Rosetta Disk *White House *Marine Corps War Memorial *National Air and Space Museum *Library of Congress *National Archives *Memorial Bridge *Jefferson Memorial Arlington National Cemetary, Virginia, United States *JFK Eternal Flame Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Boijman's Museum Taos, New Mexico, United States *KTAO Boulder City, Nevada, United States *Hoover Dam Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, United States *NORAD Keystone, South Dakota, United States *Mount Rushmore Denver, Colorado, United States *Wells Fargo Center Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States *Grand Canyon Skywalk Phoenix, Arizona, United States *Chase Tower *Phoenix Plaza Tucson, Arizona, United States *Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Center Chicago, Illinois, United States *Willis Tower *Wrigley Field *John Hancock Center *Chicago Harbor Lock *The "L" Train St. Louis, Missouri, United States *The Gateway Arch *Breweries Alaska, United States *Trans-Alaska Pipeline London, England, United Kingdom *Tower Bridge *Big Ben *The Gherkin *The 10,000 Year Clock *Buckingham Palace Charlottesville, Virginia, United States *Monticello Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States *Lucy the Elephant *Atlantic City Boardwalk *Steel Pier Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Stratosphere Tower *Luxor Hotel Pyramid *Las Vegas Sign *Madame Tussauds Wax Museum *Las Vegas Springs Preserve Museum Moscow, Russia *St. Basil's Cathedral *Lenin's Mausoleum *Red Square New York City, New York, United States *Times Square *Brooklyn Bridge *Empire State Building *Chrysler Building *MetLife Building *Grand Central Terminal *Roosevelt Island Tramway *Statue of Liberty *United Nations Headquarters *Ulysses S. Grant's Tomb *The San Remo *Co-Op City *Federal Reserve Bank *Rockefeller Center *40 Wall Street Paris, France *Eiffel Tower *The Louvre Museum *Cathedral of Notre Dame Versailles, France *Palace of Versailles Lascaux, France *Lascaux Cave Miami, Florida, United States *Blue and Green Diamond Towers *Seven Mile Bridge Cape Canaveral, Florida, United States *Rocket Garden Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States *Independence Hall *Liberty Bell Butler, Pennsylvania, United States *Corbis Archive San Francisco, California, United States *Golden Gate Bridge *San Francisco Oakland Bay Bridge *Cable Cars Los Angeles, California, United States *US Bank Tower *Hollywood Sign *Capitol Records Building *Santa Monica Ferris Wheel *Stahl House *Grauman's Chinese Theatre *Los Angeles City Hall *Walt Disney Concert Hall *Theme Building *LAX Control Tower *Randy's Donuts *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum *Crystal Cathedral Sacramento, California, United States *California State Capitol *Folsom Dam *Sacramento International Airport Knott's Berry Farm, California, United States *Silver Bullet Roller Coaster Weaverville, California, United States *Trinity Dam Mayacamas Mountains, California, United States *The Geysers Svalbard, Norway *Svalbard Global Seed Vault Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Petronas Towers Taipei, Taiwan *Taipei 101 Grenada *Molinere Underwater Sculpture Park Santa Maria delle Grazie, Italy *The Last Supper Seattle, Washington, United States *Space Needle *Pike Place Market *Seattle-Tacoma International Airport San Antonio, Texas, United States *The Alamo *Tower Life Building Houston, Texas, United States *Astrodome *JPMorgan Chase Tower *Oil refineries Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, United States *U.S.S. Missouri *Aloha Tower New Orleans, Lousiana, United States *Audubon Aquarium of the Americas *One Shell Square Detroit, Michigan, United States *Renaissance Center *Ambassador Bridge *Aldridge's Always Christmas Store Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Burj Khalifa *Burj Al Arab Shanghai, China *Oriental Pearl Tower Beijing, China *Great Wall of China *Hall of Supreme Harmony *Mausoleum of Mao Zedong *Tian'men Square *Huiguyangguang *World Park Agra, India *Taj Mahal Giza, Egypt *Pyramids of Giza Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *Sydney Harbour Bridge *Sydney Opera House Brazil/Paraguay Border *Itaipu Dam São Paulo, Brazil *Copan Building *Italy Building Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *Christ the Redeemer Statue Mexico City, Mexico *National Palace of Mexico *Metropolitan Cathedral, Mexico City *Teotihuacan *Torre Mayor *World Trade Center Mexico City *Angel of Independence *El Caballito Buenos Aires, Argentina *Obelisk of Buenos Aires Posadas, Argentina *San Roque González de Santa Cruz Bridge Santiago, Chile *Titanium La Portada Rome, Italy *Colosseum *Jubilee Church Vatican, Vatican City *St. Peter's Basilica *Sistine Chapel Turin, Italy *Shroud of Turin Pisa, Italy *Leaning Tower of Pisa Pacific Ocean *Great Pacific Garbage Patch Outer Space *International Space Station *KEO Satellite *Cassini Probe *Voyager Probes *Enceladus Category:Lists